Golf Club
The Golf Club, also commonly known as a "driver", is a close combat weapon, introduced in Left 4 Dead 2. Canon-wise, as of the present, it only appears in The Passing. Other than this, it occasionally spawns in custom campaigns. The Golf Club is classified as a Bludgeoning weapon, and will spew blood on the screen and may decapitate Infected. Achievements Notes * The Golf Club seen in-game is based on a club commonly referred to as a "wood" or "driver". This class of club runs from Number 1 to Number 5 and are used to hit (drive) a golf ball the furthest distance when teeing off at the start of a long hole. When picking one up, the Survivor's character will correctly identify the club as a driver. Traditionally, woods had their club head made out of hardwood such as persimmon with shafts (or shanks) made of tough, whippy steel tube. Modern woods tend to have their club heads made out of metals such as titanium or composite materials such as carbon fiber. The Golf Club seen in-game appears to be made out of metal which explains the metal clang heard when striking an Infected or a Survivor. * The Golf Club shares the Katana's animations. It seems to be a reskin of the latter, as it has the same animations and attacks at the same speed, but is a bludgeoning weapon instead. * While in the normal game it is exclusive to The Passing, the Golf Club can also randomly spawn in custom campaigns, although there has been suggestions from the mainstream forums of including the Golf Club in some of the ported campaigns from the original Left 4 Dead in a similar fashion as the Nightstick (which previously appeared only in The Parish and now appears in some of the ports). ** Although not explicitly stated, the cause of the Golf Club's exclusiveness in The Passing may have stemmed from its status as a part of The Passing DLC in the Xbox version, thereby a possible move by Valve in keeping up similarities between the PC and Xbox versions. This has, no less, met with criticism from players who have expected to see the Golf Club in the ports, since the M60, also a part of The Passing DLC in the Xbox version, appears in The Sacrifice and No Mercy (both are ported original campaigns) as well in the Xbox version itself. * Strangely enough, the Golf Club cannot be obtained in The Sacrifice although this campaign is also set in Rayford, where The Passing takes place. This is argued upon as golf clubs in real life are a common find, whereas in-game it is limited only to The Passing (although mods and configuring the campaigns' mission.txt files can alter this). * After the December 16, 2011 update, the Golf Club is now the only melee weapon that appears in a single campaign. The Nightstick used to share this trait until the update in question was released. * The unique ability of the Golf Club (along with one-hit kills, just like any other melee weapon) is to make a sound akin to hitting a golf ball when it comes into contact with a Common Infected. * In first person view, the Survivors are seen to hold the Golf Club by the shaft (either to prevent blinding the player as they swing the club or the ValveBiped.weapon_bone being set too high on its model), while in third person they hold properly by the grip. * The original Survivors will never comment when spotting the Golf Club (other than friendly fire from a blunt from the Golf Club itself), even when they pick it up. This has raised questionable issues among players whether or not the Golf Club will be put in campaigns other than The Passing. * The number of Infected heads needed for the Fore! achievement is taken from a standard game of golf, which has 18 holes. * The Golf Club is featured as an unlockable weapon in another Valve game, Team Fortress 2, and is named the Nessie's Nine Iron. * Steam Workshop mod, CSS Melee Unlocker exists which can be used to make golf club, previously unobtainable in campaigns other than The Passing, obtainable in every official campaign (It also unlocks hidden Combat Knife and the Riot Shield). Category:Close Combat Weapons